


Neighborhood Watch

by threeminutesoflife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeminutesoflife/pseuds/threeminutesoflife
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Neighborhood Watch

Watching you through the bathroom window, his dick twitched in his pants as you finished washing your face. Those tiny sleep shorts riding up higher on your thighs, exposing the bottom of your ass cheeks, as you bent over the sink.  
He couldn’t wait till he’d be able to pin you against that counter. Step up behind you, his arms encasing you as he leaned into your ass, pressing his cock between your cheeks. He’d slip his thigh between your legs and have you rock back against him. Run his large, calloused hands along the hem of your tank. Feather his fingers down along the waistband of your shorts. He’d pull a whimper from your lips and a whine when his hands only stayed grazing your middle. Steve would have you gasping as he’d rut himself against you and then have you sighing in relief as he’d travel one hand further down between your legs. My perfect, lady.  
Picturing you rolling your hips into him, as his fingers skimmed across your folds. Pressing your back against his chest, you’d encourage him to move his free hand further up your torso. His touch creating goosebumps to spread across your smooth skin; reading your body’s reactions like a story written in braille. He would never leave you begging for long. Loving how you’d bite your lip and moan against him too much to delay your pleasure and his. Y/N. Baby. I’d treat you so good.  
His cock becoming painfully hard in his pants as you rubbed the citrus-scented lotion on your skin. Running your hand down in circular motions along your arm, he unzipped his pants and freed himself. He didn’t bother with boxers tonight. Knowing he’d visit you, not wanting an extra barrier between you both. He reached inside his pocket for the small bottle and squeezed a line of the same citrus-scented lotion on to his palm. As you glided your hands down your torso, he glanced at his red tip weeping with precum.  
Without bending your knees, you leaned over rubbing the lotion down your thighs and legs. Gripping his shaft, running his hand down his cock; his hand matching your movements as you moved up and down massaging the lotion into your calves. You always put on a show on for him. Beautiful, fucking tease. He knew you angled the vanity mirror just for him, so when you bent over he’d be able to see down your top. You’d show him the shape of your tits and how hard he made your nipples. Your breasts free from a bra, letting him see how they’d move under your top. My thoughtful lover. Stroking himself down hard. My good, thoughtful girl. Twisting his hand back up his thick shaft as he stood in your secluded backyard. He pictured tracing his tip along your areolas, making them shine with his precum. Jerking his cock, he’d tapped his dick against your nipples. He’d watch you wiggle your hips in eagerness, trying to create any kind of friction to press your clit against. Looking up at him, biting your lip and pleading with him to give you pleasure and relief.  
Deeply inhaling your citrus-scented lotion smeared along his cock, I’d never deny you, babygirl.  
You flicked the bathroom light off and made your way to your room. Steve could hear the music playing, he walked closer to your bedroom window; leaving his cock out, swinging with each step.  
Watching you through the window, he cupped and rolled his balls as you swayed your hips to the music. You’re so fucking precious, Y/N. As the bass picked up and grew louder, you moved your head from side to side and raised your arms up in the air. Moving your body in fluid motions, setting yourself free to the beat of the song. Got me so hard, doll. You shimmed to the music and spun around faster, tits free and bouncing, nipples getting even harder with each spin. Running your hands down your body and back up through your hair. Dipping your hips down low and sticking your ass out. Know just how to move for me. Don’t you, sweetheart. Fuck, did he just want to touch you. Steve knew your body would be responsive to him, swallowing a moan as he twisted his hand around himself. He knew you’d like his weight on top of you, running his hands along your sides. He can hear you mewl and gasp for him, feel you buck up into him. Beg for him to cum in you, beg for him to let his cum run down your thighs. I’ll give it all to you, Y/N. Give you fucking everything.  
Steve couldn’t wait any longer. Spitting on his cock, mixing it with precum and lotion he jerked off faster in your backyard. Losing track of the music’s rhyme, he pictured your lips around his cock, your tongue licking his tip. Cheeks hollowing as you sucked him harder, bobbing your head quicker. He could feel you hum around his shaft as his knees began to buckle. He envisioned you staring up at him, tears pooling and sliding down your cheeks. He pumped himself faster, pausing for a moment to run his fingers over his tip. God, Y/N, you treat me so fucking good. Tugging on his balls, he started jerking off faster again. He pictured tracing his thumb across your cheek as he praised you for praising him. Fuck, what he would give to see your throat expand as you took him deep.  
Twisting his hand up and down over his cock, pulling back all the way down his shaft. He leaned his head back against the tree, his other hand cupping and tugging on his balls. He wanted to feel your nose push against his pelvic bone as you gagged on his cock. Swallowing your name in his head as you swallowed him, thick bursts of cum dropping across the green shrubs along the house. Chest pounding and brows damp are how you always left him; boneless, radiating.  
Watching his lines of white drip down the leaves as he tried to level out his deep breaths. Running his hand across his shaft and cleaning his tip, he brought his shaking hand up to his lips and kissed his finger tips. Tasting himself when he flicked his tongue across his bottom lip. Squatting down and pressing his hand against your house. Marking your vinyl siding with his cum-painted handprint.  
Along the bottom of your home, above the ground cover and past the weeds, behind the overgrown shrubs were several rows of dirty handprints.  
Steve tucked himself back in his pants before slipping through your privacy gate. Smirking at the SOLD sign across the street. He couldn’t wait to break the ice and introduce himself to you before asking to borrow a cup of sugar.


End file.
